Liam's story
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: This is the story of Liam O'Donovan. But, drama starts to stir up at the DG when he arrives. what will this lead to? And what about all of the newcomers at the DG. What will they think of him? Rated T for injuries, language and later drama. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story. I thought of it in a boring one hour and ten minute Biology lesson.**

The date was August 1st 1998. Carly O'Donovan was busy wrapping up her newborn son, Liam O'Donovan. She didn't want him anymore. She didn't want her daughter's Amelia and Lily O'Donovan either! All she wanted was her boyfriend.

''Where are you going mummy?'' a three year old Lily said.

''Somewhere. '' Carly snapped.

''Seriously, mum. You and your stupid boyfriend do my head in!'' a twelve year old Amelia shouted as she handed Liam to her.

''I'll be back!'' Carly announced. She climbed into a cab and left. Amelia had a three year old and a one day old baby to look after. She had no food and no shelter. Amelia was a clever girl.

''Come on, I'll find somewhere to stay.'' Amelia covered Liam up with her coat. Her mum hadn't even given him a blanket. All she did was cloth him in a thin shirt and baggy jeans and left.

Amelia walked over to the police station and told them what had happened. They had soon put Amelia into care and found some foster parents for Liam and Lily. They would only foster them until they were five.

''Lily, I have a big job for you!'' Amelia said as she knelt down to Lily.

''Big job?'' Lily said.

''Yes, I have a big job for you. I want you to take care of Liam and make sure that he is happy. Can I trust you?''

''Yes. Liam be happy!'' Lily giggled.

**September 12****th**** 2007**

Carly had gotten permission to visit Liam. With a bit of persuasion, she got him back. For the next six months, Carly was beating Liam up and he was made to do all of the work. But one rainy day, the police found him. Just a few minutes before he came, this happened.

''Liam, have you made lunch yet?'' Carly screamed.

''I'm on it now!'' Liam wasn't a very good chef. He made tuna pasta, but it was horrible.

''LIAM! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'' Carly yelled.

''I'm so sorry mum!'' Liam was close to tears.

''Right, I warned you!'' Carly was strong. She grabbed a knife and jabbed it into Liam's wrist. The doorbell rang. Carly left the knife in the ten year olds wrist and answered the door. It was Amelia. She had bought police with her.

''Where's my brother?'' Amelia pushed past Carly and ran into the living room. Liam was unconscious on the floor, but he had removed the knife. His wrist was pouring with blood!

''Liam, are you ok?'' Amelia shook him. No answer. The police walked into the room.

''Your mother has been arrested.'' a police officer said. To his surprise, Amelia picked Liam up and ran to her car. There was a first aid kit there. She bandaged Liam's wrist and told the police officers that she was taking him away.

**Like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! They mean a lot to me!**

''What do you mean that I can't keep him?'' Amelia yelled down the phone. She had just been told that Liam had to go into care because Amelia wasn't allowed to keep him.

''What's going on?'' Liam asked.

''Sorry, but you're not allowed to stay here anymore. You have to go into care, like you were before.'' Amelia explained. Liam had tears in his eyes. ''Come here.'' Liam walked up to Amelia and she gave him a hug.

Liam's social worker knocked on the door.

''Hi! You must be Liam! I'm Dennis! Welcome to Burnywood!'' Dennis said sternly. Liam walked in and was led to a room, where several other kids were sitting.

''Right, introduce yourselves then!'' Dennis ordered.

''Rick''

''Tyler''

''Kitty''

''Lizanne''

''Jade''

''Adam''

''Scarlett''

''Rianne''

''Right, Scarlett and Adam, show Liam his room.''

''Come on.'' Scarlett said, ushering him forward. Adam was also ten, like Liam and Scarlett was fifteen. When they got to Liam's room, Adam left, leaving Scarlett and Liam in the room. Liam walked to the window and curled up into a ball.

''So, why are you here?'' Scarlett asked Liam. She noticed a tear fall down his cheek. Scarlett sat down next to him and comforted him.

''When I was one day old, my mum dumped me with my two older sisters, Lily and Amelia. Amelia was put into care because she was twelve. Lily and I were fostered until I was five and Lily was eight. We were separated.'' Liam paused.

''Then what happened?'' Scarlett asked.

''I was in care until I was nine. Then, my mum got me back. She was abusing me and I was made to do everything for her. Then, three days ago, mum stabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was at Amelia's. She's twenty-two. She wasn't allowed to take care of me, so I was sent here.'' Liam explained.

''I was dumped when I was two months old.'' Scarlett said. But, all Liam wanted was a family, like he used to have when he was fostered.

**Two months later**

Liam was really depressed. Since he was moved to Burnywood, he had his stuff nicked. One of the kids, Lizanne, had stolen his things. When he asked for it back, he accidently touched Kitty and she pushed him down the stairs. Then, he got beaten up until he was unconscious. Apparently, Scarlett had beaten Lizanne up and now, Lizanne had been moved. The only friend he made was Adam. Scarlett had treated him like a brother and now she has gone.

''Liam, do you want to play football or something?'' Adam asked.

''Sure!'' Liam leapt up and they started to walk towards the park. But, they saw Lizanne.

''And there's the cow who blamed me for everything!'' Lizanne shouted. To her surprise, Liam said nothing back. Liam started to cross at the pelican crossing when suddenly; a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

''Liam, watch out!'' One of Lizanne's friends screamed. Too late! The car hit him!

''LIAM! Oh no, this is all my fault!'' Lizanne yelled as she dialled 999.

The police rang Dennis and told him that they would be letting Liam live with Amelia for a while. They had found a foster family for him. Amelia didn't take the news well. Liam was in a coma for a week, he had broken his arm and leg and they shouldn't have been separated in the first place!

**Dramatic chapter, huh! The next chapter may introduce Liamade.**


	3. Chapter 3

Liam was in a coma. Amelia had been by his bedside since the accident. Now, it was time to tell Scarlett.

''Hello?'' Amelia said. She had gotten Scarlett's number from Liam's phone.

''Hi, who is this?'' Scarlett was puzzled.

''It's Amelia, Liam's sister. I need to tell you something.''

''How's Liam?''

''About Liam. Well, he's kind of been run over by a car. He's in a coma.''

''I'm not allowed to come because of rules in the house.'' Scarlett hung up. She was upset. Why couldn't she visit him?

**Two weeks later.**

Amelia had to leave because of security reasons. Liam was going to a new care home called Elm Tree House. One of the care workers, Tracy had come to visit.

Excuse me, but I'm staying until he wakes!'' Amelia decided that she would stay until Liam woke. As she held his hand, she felt someone touch it. It was Liam. He was finally up from his coma.

''What happened?'' Liam asked, trying to sit up.

''You just had an accident, that's all.'' Amelia reassured him.

''Can I stay with you?''

''I'm still not allowed to keep you. But, I've met the care workers of your new care home. They're really nice people, you know. You'll be safe there.''

**Three days later**

It was time for Liam to meet Tracy.

''Hi, I'm Tracy. I'm so sorry about what happened. Something similar happened to me.''

''You were in care too?'' Liam was stunned.

''Yep.'' Tracy said as she sat down next to Liam.

''I have two sisters. I've not seen Lily since I was five.''

''We have a Lily at our home!''

''She might be my sister!'' Liam was really excited about moving in to Elm Tree House. He would finally be happy and he would have a very special gift – a family.

**The big day!**

The car pulled in outside a huge house. it had a sign saying 'Elm Tree house' at the front. The home looked nothing like Burnywood did – it actually looked like people were living in it. Tracy opened Liam's door and helped him out. She opened the door and everyone was there – apart from Lily.

''Looks like you're all here!'' Tracy said. ''Where's Lily?'' With that, Lily started to come down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she looked at Liam.

''Liam!'' Lily cried as she ran over to him. She towered over Liam like a giant!

''Lily! I thought I'd never see you again!'' The siblings hugged at the front door.

''Wait a second.'' Sapphire said. ''You're her brother. But how come you look nothing like each other?''

''I don't know.'' Lily shrugged her shoulders. ''What happened to you?''

''Long story.'' Liam said.

''Lily, why don't you show Liam to his room?'' Tracy suggested.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I have 12 exams in the week commencing 28****th**** May. I haven't revised, so I might not have enough time to update regularly. Even if I do, the chapters will be considerably short. Sorry for any inconvenience. On the brighter side, I need some Dumping Ground characters. Remember, Liam is only 11 at the moment, so they will have to be older than him. But, I do need one or two younger ones. I want a mixture of personalities and genders. There will be four winners. The prize will be that they will be able to have their character(s) move in at the Dumping Ground!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Why are they in care?:**

**Personality:**

**Any family? If yes, state who:**

**Reaction to Liam:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**I will try to include as many as possible! I will give a shout out to anyone who's character is included!**

**Thank you!**

**Leigh-Anne xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I would like to thank LozziepopBabyXxX and N4F for their characters. I still need two more though!**

As Lily led Liam to his room, she saw Jade. Jade was quite normal in height and weight. She had dark brown hair which was just down her shoulders and small brown eyes. She had loads of piercings and often wore jackets and hoodies, even when it was warm!

''Get out of my way!'' Lily shouted to Jade's face.

''Well duh, I'm not even in your way!'' Jade replied. She looked at Liam. ''Don't play with that!'' she pointed at Lily. To Jade's surprise, Liam replied.

''Excuse me, but that is my sister, so just get out of our sight!'' Liam replied. When they reached the room, another girl stood there.

''Daynah, move!'' Lily said to the three year old. Daynah walked away. She was scared of Lily because she looked like her mum, who was only fourteen!

''Right, here it is!'' Lily showed Liam into a bright pink room. ''Don't worry, we'll paint it!''

Liam sat down on his bed. Lily noticed that he looked down. So, she went and sat down next to him.

''So, what happened to you?'' Lily asked. ''Is that all you have?'' Lily pointed to the small rucksack that was near the wardrobe.

''Pretty much, yes.'' Liam said.

''You were in Burnywood.'' Lily guessed.

''Yes, I was. I'll tell you from the start. When we were separated, I was sent to a place called Sledge house. That was the only place which felt like home. Next thing you know, mum's got me back, and she treated me like a slave.'' Liam paused and Lily wrapped her arms around the younger boy. ''Then, one day, she hurt me and Amelia found me. I was in Burnywood. A girl called Lizanne stole all of my stuff. The accident changed her way about me a bit, but I still hate her. Because of her, I can't walk for six weeks. Luckily, I was moved here.''

''That's awful.'' Lily noticed a tear fall down Liam's cheek. She then remembered that when Liam was down when he was younger, he needed a hug to cheer him up. She did this, but it didn't work at all!

''Liam'' Lily knelt down on the floor. She was still taller than him even though he was on the bed. ''Just remember, if anyone tries to harm you, I'll be here. If Jade says anything, just tell me. You'll be fine, Tracy's here!'' Lily reassured him and she pulled him into a hug. She stroked his hair.

''You know, Liam, I forgot how smooth your hair was until now!'' Lily said, making Liam smirk. ''See, I knew you could laugh!''

**A bit different, huh! I need two more characters, preferably boys. I want to tell you that my chapters will be getting shorter because of my exams.**


	5. Chapter 5

''Liam, you won't have to unpack. You're being fostered!'' Tracy said cheerfully as she walked into Liam's room. His face fell. Tracy was surprised – whenever she mentioned the word 'foster', everyone would jump up and start arguing about who should get fostered.

''Liam, are you ok?'' Tracy asked.

''Yeah.'' Liam nodded.

''You don't look fine.'' With that, Tracy walked out. She knew that she could trust Lily to persuade him to say yes.

When Liam was sure that Tracy had gone, he collapsed into Lily's lap, his eyes full of tears.

''Liam, calm down.'' Lily comforted him and persuaded him to agree for the family to visit.

**A/N – Now, Liam is going to be fostered. This is the scene where he is just about to leave.**

Liam and Lily sat down on the couch in the living room. Lily lifted him onto her lap.

''Liam, when I look into your eyes, I see pride. After all you've been through, you still don't complain.'' Lily pulled him into a tight hug. ''Just remember, you are the most precious thing in mine and Amelia's life.'' Lily whispered into his ear. They walked to the front door.

''This is it then!'' Tracy said.

''Come here.'' The siblings hugged. Liam got into the car; he was annoyed and upset. Just when his life got a bit better, he was separated from his sister. Why was he forced to go? Liam knew that something was going on, and he had to find out.

''Its Daynah's mum, isn't it!'' Lily screamed. She knew that when Daynah's teenage mother came, they had to make Lily look like that she was a care worker.

''Lily, calm down!'' Tracy said.

''Just when Liam's life got better, you lot have to go out and ruin it!'' Lily shouted and ran out.

At the foster home, Liam's foster parents were really worried. All Liam would do now would make a strange drink. That was all that he would drink. Liam knew how to get back to Lily! This drink would explode!

That night, Liam grabbed his crutch (he only had one because of his broken arm) and put the drink under his foster parents' bed.

''Wait for it, wait for it!'' Liam murmured to himself. Then, he heard a large yell! It had worked!

''Now, all I need is a name?'' Liam thought. ''What about Liamade?'' That was the birth of Liamade. But, would it be enough to see Lily?

**I need descriptions for Daynah's parents. Can LozziepopBabyXxX please submit them at least because they were the one who came up with Daynah. Thank you!**

**Leigh-Anne **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING – DRAMATIC CHAPTER!**

A few hours later, Liam heard a scream coming from his foster parents' room. But, he had to pretend to be asleep when his foster parents came in.

''Look, he's fast asleep!'' Liam's foster mum said.

''We'll ask tomorrow then.'' His foster dad replied as he shut the door.

It was finally time for Liam to confess.

''Liam, did you know that this...well...object would explode?'' the foster dad asked.

''I kind of did.'' Liam confessed, acting all innocent.

''LIAM! WE WERE ALL WET AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!'' His foster dad roared.

''I want to go home, now!'' Liam cried. An awkward silence followed.

''Is that why you did this?''

''Yes No no no no no!'' Liam stuttered, glaring at the dark laminate below him.

''The thing is, we don't want to lose you! We've fostered before, and it didn't work out!'' His foster mum said.

''But mum...''

''Liam, why don't you just call me Amy?'' Amy said. She was only 26, but she was tall and really pretty, with light brown hair and a lot of make-up.

''And me Clyde!'' Clyde was short for a man, but he was only 25. He had hair like Justin Bieber's used to be before he cut it.

''Ok. I'm not hungry. Can I go to my room?'' Liam asked, grabbing his one crutches.

''Go on.'' Amy agreed.

Liam went to his room and sobbed into his pillow. Now, he was stuck with Amy and Clyde for a long time. If only he could see his sister. Liam decided that he would have to do something extreme to get back home – he was going on a hunger strike.

''Liam, don't!'' Lily cried down the phone. She ran over to the office and barged in.

''Tracy a word.''

''What is it?'' Tracy said as she turned on the light for the toy cupboard.

''Liam is going on a hunger strike all because of Daynah. If the fat cow didn't have to see her mum, who by the way is a sheep, we would be happy!'' Lily shouted. She left the toy cupboard because she knew what Tracy would say.

Six weeks passed. Liam could walk, but he and Lily were still upset. For the last few days, Liam had been getting a familiar pain in his stomach. His face was getting paler, and paler. Nobody knew and Liam was intending on keeping it that way, but secrets don't stay secrets for long!

''Liam, you look awful!'' Amy said, placing her hand on the boy's forehead.

''I'm fine!'' Liam said. He clutched his stomach as the pain attacked him. It became unbearable. Liam suddenly fell backwards and he whacked his head on the corner of the coffee table before he fell unconscious.

''TRACY!'' Mike yelled.

''What?''

''I need to tell you something.'' Mike braced himself.

''Come on then, spit it out!''

'''I've just had a call from Liam's foster parents. He has a appendicitis.'' An awkward silence followed as Tracy rushed out and into the car, quickly driving to hospital...

**Press the magic button! It's only a few centimetres away!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My dad left at 6am because he had to go and work at a polling station, and when I was going to write, I found out that he'd taken my laptop! So here's the next chapter. **

**Oh, and for future bits you might want to read the flashback scene in Fostered or Not. It is near the middle part in chapter 12.**

''What do you mean his foster parents have left him?'' Tracy was furious. Liam's so called foster parents didn't even go to the hospital with him! But, because Tracy had always regarded Liam as a younger brother, she calmed herself down.

''I'm sorry madam, but they were apparently going bowling. Just take these stairs to the top floor and go to the children's ward.'' The woman at the reception replied as Tracy left. She found her way there early. When she got there, she saw Liam lying on his side, his face going paler. She sat down next to him as a doctor approached them.

''We'll take him in twenty minutes.'' He said and left them alone. The next twenty minutes dragged on, but eventually Tracy was left alone.

''Hi Lily.'' Tracy was terrified of how Lily would react.

''I know everything. Where is he?''

''He's nearly out of surgery.''

''Ok. Should I come now?''

''No, come in the evening.''

''Ok bye then!''

''Bye!'' Tracy hung up just as a doctor approached her.

''Liam's alright. He's been moved to another room.'' The doctor showed Tracy to a private room. Liam lay motionless, on his side.

''He should be up in a few minutes.'' The doctor said and walked out. Tracy sat down and put her arm around Liam. She stared at his long brown hair, until suddenly, his eyes shot open.

''Oh, Liam!'' Tracy said as he woke up.

**Liam's POV**

''Just stay there, you'll be fine.'' Tracy said to me. I was confused.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Liam, you had appendicitis. You've just come out of surgery.'' Tracy explained to me.

''Where are Amy and Clyde?''

''You're moving back into the Dumping Ground, just how you wanted it!''

**No one's POV**

It was past midnight at the hospital. Lily lay next to Liam. They had joined two beds together to make one because Tracy had to go to work. Lily stroked his hair. She wasn't at all happy with anyone. His foster parents had dumped him and now, he was a care kid again.

''Liam, time to go!'' Tracy said, waking Liam up. ''Had a good night's sleep?'' Tracy asked. Liam shook his head. ''Well, you can sleep when we get home.''

At the DG, the new boy Kyle was getting the attention because he was 15, and so good looking. He looked a bit like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. Kyle was walking out as he saw Liam. He quickly said ''hi'' and ran outside.

In the evening, when everyone was in bed, Lily, Liam, Kyle and Tracy were snuck downstairs. Lily and Tracy left the boys alone and went to get a drink. Liam and Kyle had gotten really close to each other. When Tracy came back, Liam had fallen asleep, unsurprisingly. Tracy lifted him up like a baby and sat him on her lap. His head only reached her chest! She played with his hair, and an hour later carried him up to his bed. She tucked him in and lay down on the folding bed that she had moved into Liam's room. She was asleep for an hour or so, but she was awoken by a yell coming from Liam.

''Liam, its ok! It was only a bad dream!'' Tracy comforted him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were damp. He had dreamt of the one and only day that his real mum had treated him to a meal out. But then, she vanished and Liam was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy because I have exams.**

''Hope Liam's alright today. He had a nightmare last night.'' Tracy pointed out. Just then, Megan walked in. Her sister was Lucie Jones, an X Factor contestant in 2009. They were identical. Megan was fourteen, and Lily was her best friend.

''Hi Megan! Want some toast?'' Lily asked.

''Nah, I'm having cereal.'' Megan replied. She had long brown wavy hair which was parted on the side. She wore a black over-sized t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans. Megan usually wore lots of eye make-up, and her skin was slightly tanned. She was gorgeous.

**Six months later**

**A/N – Carmen, Tee, Johnny and Sapphire are at the DG. Megan, Kyle, Daynah and Jade are still here, but Daynah's mum, Stacy, who is 15, also lives at the DG now. Carmen and Liam are good friends and Carmen, Liam and Johnny are all 11. Tee is 10.**

It was the 20th of May 2008. This day would be remembered by Liam and Tracy for a very long time. Carmen and Liam were busy making a tree house outside. It had rained heavily the night before.

''Left a bit... no a bit more...STOP!'' Carmen ordered. Liam was sorting the floor out on the branch, while Carmen told him where to put each plank. Suddenly, Liam stood on a wet bit and slipped! Carmen rushed over to him.

''You alright?'' Carmen asked, helping him up.

''Yeah, fine!'' Liam lied. As he got up, he felt an awful pain coming from his right ankle. He swore to himself, but made a promise to not tell anyone.

Liam soldiered on throughout the day, but things got out of hand at supper time. Liam was the last to leave the table, but as he got up, Tracy noticed him limping slightly.

''Liam, are you alright?'' Tracy asked.

''I'm fine.'' Liam lied. He put weight on to his ankle and he fell back. Luckily, Tracy caught him. She looked at his right foot and saw a huge swelling all around his ankle.

Tracy took him to hospital, and after various x-rays, found out that his ankle was completely broken, and it would need surgery to mend. They were both shell-shocked.

''Liam, be honest. What happened?'' Tracy asked Liam, who was sitting down on the bed. Admitting defeat, he explained it all.

**Another injury! Please submit a character that Liam meets at the hospital.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Reaction to Liam:**

**Why are they in hospital?:**

**Family:**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

''So basically, you didn't want us to know that you have a broken ankle?'' Tracy said.

''That's about right. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.'' Liam replied.

''You know, they told me that if you would have told me at the moment you fell, you wouldn't need surgery.'' Tracy stated as a doctor came up to them.

''We'll take him in tomorrow.'' He said sternly and walked off.

At the Dumping Ground, Kyle, Megan and Lily were busy planning a party for when Liam returned home.

''I'm hungry. Do you want anything?'' Lily asked as she got up. Kyle shook his head.

''I'll have a packet of crisps.'' Megan said.

After Lily left, Megan had something to say.

''You know, I do feel sorry for Liam because he only had his appendix removed six months ago, and now he has a broken ankle!'' Megan sorrowfully said as Lily walked in.

''Just before he was moved here, he was hit by a car and broke his arm and leg. In Burnyhell, he was pushed down the stairs a few times and he had all of his stuff nicked. Oh, and he broke his neck, but he wasn't paralysed luckily.'' Lily explained.

''Awful.'' Megan whispered.

The time of surgery soon arrived and Liam was scared.

''You'll be fine.'' Tracy reassured him as she helped him lie down. She was just about to leave when Liam grabbed on to her hand.

''Don't go!'' Liam said.

''I'll be here when you wake up, ok!'' Tracy said as the white goo that was being injected into him started to work. Liam eyes shut. Tracy walked out.

Tracy and Lily were waiting in the corridor until they were told that Lily couldn't see Liam yet. She went home and Tracy went to the eleven year old. He had an off-white bandage wrapped around his leg and it was rested on a cushion. He was still unconscious. The doctor did something that Tracy wasn't allowed to see and Liam's eyes darted open.

''Liam, I'm here!'' Tracy comforted him.

''Tracy, I can't sleep!'' Liam whispered to Tracy, who had been by his bedside since he had woken. The head bit of the bed was high up. She lifted him off the bed and put him on her lap. Tracy put Liam's right leg on the bed and rested his head on her chest. She grabbed a blanket and covered him up. Tracy stroked his hair and rocked him slightly, rubbing his back. He was like a baby because of his size. Soon, Liam was fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she kept him on his lap all night.

**I finished my revision, so I did this. Anyway, I was thinking of writing a sequel to Liam's nightmare called 'Dan is back.' Tell me your ideas, even if you haven't read Liam's nightmare. Oh, and by the way, I specialise in hurt/comfort and drama genre stories because I injure myself like ten times a day! And, I'm the youngest in my house. Being an only child, I get attention when I want it! I am unthinkably naughty, and this leads to drama. I have used some of my own incidents in my stories, too! **

**PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy with school and stuff. Oh, and I mixed Thomas and Daniel up. I changed Thomas to Tommy because it is easier to write.**

Liam naturally woke up, only to find that there were more people in the room with him. He thought that he was probably moved. Beside him sat a boy who looked about 14 or 15.

''So, how did you end up here?'' The boy asked. ''Oh, I'm Tommy by the way.''

''Liam. Broken ankle. Didn't tell anyone. So had to have surgery.'' Liam replied. ''You?''

''Let's just say a gym injury.'' Liam looked over at Tommy. He had mid brown long hair and had clear skin, with deep brown eyes. He had a cast on his left arm and a neck support thing on his neck.

''Do your parents know?'' Tommy asked, unaware that Liam was in care.

''I haven't got a dad. My mum dumped me, but I have two older sisters. I live with one of them. You?'' Liam answered.

''Quite similar to you. My parents hate me, but I have an older sister, who is like my mum.''

''Mine too.'' Liam said as a doctor put some crutches near him.

''To help you walk.'' The stern doctor said as he walked off. There was a nurse behind him.

''Don't mind old Gary. Call me Becky.'' The nurse said as she knelt down by Liam's bed. ''Alright today?''

''Yeah, but I'm a bit dizzy!'' Liam admitted.

''Lie down properly then.'' Becky replied. ''Tracy'll be here in a bit.'' Becky then left. Tommy and Liam talked for a while before Tracy came to collect him.

''Ready to go Liam?'' Tracy asked.

''Yep!'' Liam said as Tommy's big sister approached Tommy and comforted him.

''Bye Liam!'' Tommy said.

''Bye!'' Liam replied as he left.

At the DG, a party awaited Liam. He knew nothing about it, so it was a surprise!

**Sorry that it is short! I need ideas for the party! Oh, and for later chapters, I need** **ideas for an April fool's day at Elm Tree and a day out! **

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

''Right, quick! Get into your places!'' Megan whispered as she heard the front door open. Everyone was there, apart from Jade, Daynah and her mum, Stacy. They were the enemies of the children at the Dumping Ground. As Liam used his crutches to walk in, he couldn't believe what he could see!

''Welcome home Liam!'' Lily said as she gave Liam one of her sibling hugs.

''Alright today?'' Megan asked as they all sat down on either side of Liam.

''Yeah, couldn't be better!'' Liam answered.

''DAYNAH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!'' Megan screamed because Daynah kept on coming into her room without permission.

''Er... leave my daughter alone you bitch!'' Stacy shouted as she barged in.

''Why don't you shove off!'' Megan shouted back, red hot with anger!

''You're DEAD!'' Stacy barked and started a fight with Megan.

''Oi! Stop it!'' Mike and Tracy separated them.

''Why are you arguing?'' Mike asked calmly.

''Her fucking daughter keeps coming into my room!'' Megan bellowed as she tried to break free.

''Well you're the one who...erm...I dunno?'' Stacy tried to think of an excuse to blame Megan, but she was too slow.

''Right enough!'' Mike shouted. ''Megan, watch your language and Daynah, you're grounded for a week!''

Lily went into Liam's room.

''Alright Liam?'' Lily asked as she took a seat next to Liam on his bed.

''I'm ok.'' Liam replied.

''Did you hear the fight?''

''Yeah...I think Megan won.''

''I agree.'' Lily ran out of things to say.

''There's a new boy coming tomorrow. His name is Gus.'' Liam told Lily.

''Really? Where's he gonna sleep?''

''Daynah's moving in with her mum.''

The clock struck midnight. Jade was making her way to her room. As she opened the door, a big bucket of paint fell onto her head! There was an explosion of laughter coming from Carmen, Kyle, Liam and Megan. Jade screamed.

''What's going on?'' Tracy giggled as she saw Jade.

''Cant you see! They booby trapped my door!'' Jade shouted. She went and pushed each one of them, including Liam, causing him to fall back. Thankfully, Tracy caught him and put both of her arms around his shoulders.

''That wasn't very nice Jade!'' Tracy told her off.

''We only did it because you did it to me the other day!'' Kyle shouted back.

''Where was I?'' Liam asked.

''I think you were in hospital then.'' Megan replied.

''Well just all of you go to bed.'' Tracy said to them, still holding on to Liam.

''Come on, I'll help you in.'' Tracy said to Liam, lifting him up from under his arms. She carried him into bed and put one of Carmen's beanbags under his bandaged leg.

''Call me if you need anything, alright.'' Tracy said, lifting up his fringe. Liam nodded and Tracy left.

**The next chapter will include Gus and his famous notebooks.**

**I might then forward it a year, so Liam will be 12 in chapter 12 or 13. **

**There's a magic button a few centimetres down your screens. PRESS IT! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, but I've got exams in two weeks, so I'm revising. Anyway, did any of you lot watch the Britain's Got Talent final? I think Ryan should have won, Ashley and Pudsey second and Molly third, but I'm alright with the results. **

''What's your name?'' Gus, the new boy, asked.

''I'm Tee!''

''Johnny''

''Liam''

''Jade''

''Stacy and my daughter Daynah''

''Lily''

''Kyle''

''Carmen''

''Sapphire''

''Megan'' they all introduced themselves.

''Now'' Gus said, flicking through his notebook ''10:30 is tour time.''

''But I'm busy...''

''NO! I HAVE TO DO THE TOUR NOW SO THAT I CAN CROSS IT OUT OF MY LIST!'' Gus screamed.

''Ok ok ok!'' Liam calmed the atmosphere down. ''Tee, do the tour.''

''But...''

''TEE!'' Tee got up and showed him round. He wrote everything that she said down. She guessed that he was artistic.

**April fool's day **

''Here you are, Carmen.'' Liam handed a glass of coke to Carmen. She took a big gulp out of the glass and spat it out everywhere!

''LIAM!'' Carmen screamed.

''April fool!'' Liam laughed as he ran, Carmen chasing after him.

When they reached the kitchen, Tracy was just about to get the flour down. As she did, a big bucket of indigo paint went all over her!

''LIAM! CARMEN!'' Tracy cried and started to chase after the pair. She had to stop them before they started to stir up more trouble! But she was too late! As she jogged into the garden, Lily was soaked, Tee's hair was dripping wet, Johnny was covered in mud and Sapphires face was covered with red lip stick!

''Had a good April fool's day?'' Tracy asked. ''Well, parties over! Its twelve o clock!'' There was a sigh. But, the fun wasn't over! There was a booby trap set up. As Tracy opened the front door, a tidal wave of Liamade splashed all over them!

''Oops!'' Liam mumbled to himself.

''LIAM! OFFICE NOW!'' Tracy shouted. ''And the rest of you better get cleaned up before Mike gets home!'' Liam followed Tracy to the office. But, the news was different.

''Sit down.'' Tracy held his hand in hers. ''A family are going to foster you.'' Tracy announced. Liam's face fell.

''Just me?'' Liam asked worriedly.

''Yes.'' She replied. The room went silent. Liam left.

**The next day**

''So, are you leaving?'' The kids were all pestering him.

''Yes.'' Liam said and left.

**Just after 7pm the same day**

Liam was feeling depressed. Unknown to anyone, he had just failed his exams due to him moving school a lot. As she walked into the living room, he was hit by a dizzy spell.

''Liam, come here!''

''Liam, are you alright?''

''Liam! LIAM!''

Tracy walked in to see what all of the fuss was about.

''What's going on?'' She asked.

''Can't breathe!'' Liam tried to say. Just then, he fell back, Tracy catching him.

''Right, everyone leave please!'' Tracy said, lifting Liam up onto the couch. There was no cushion there, so she put his head on her lap. After a few minutes, Liam's eyes fluttered open.

''What's happening?'' Liam asked.

''You had a panic attack. You'll be alright in a few minutes. So, what happened?'' Tracy asked.

''Nothing.'' Liam replied as Lily walked in and put a mug of hot chocolate on the table. ''Thank you Lily.''

''Liam, please tell me.'' Tracy replied.

''Is it because of the exam thing?'' Lily asked. Liam shook his head. ''Liam, just re-sit them.''

''The foster parents called.'' Tracy said. His face fell.

''It's alright, Liam. You'll have a nice couple that care for you.'' Lily reassured him. But the fear of getting appendicitis or breaking a leg was still inside him. Liam was tired, and he needed time to decide.

''Let's talk about it in the morning, shall we.'' Tracy suggested.

''Fine with me.'' Liam shrugged. He shut his eyes and fell asleep there.

**So, a panic attack eh! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I won't be updating regularly until June now due to exams. But, I will try to update at least once in three days.**

**There is an arrow pointing to a button! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

''Yipee!'' Everyone shouted. The Dumping Ground kids were going on holiday to Tanzania as a goodbye present for Liam.

''I can't wait! We can go on safari and see all the animals!'' Lily cried with joy.

''Yeah, and see them wee on us!'' Liam giggled. There was a roar of laughter!

**On the aeroplane**

''Remember to take your travel sick tablet please!'' Mike ordered.

''Yeah, TEE!'' Johnny elbowed Tee in her ribs.

''Hey!'' Tee replied.

''So, here we are! On the plane at last!'' Liam announced.

''How long will it take?'' Sapphire asked.

''I think 17 hours.'' Gus answered.

''17 HOURS! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE MEANT TO DO FOR 17 HOURS?'' Liam cried.

''Eat. Sleep. Eat.'' Tracy giggled.

Finally, the kids arrived in Africa. It was really hot.

''Aah! The sun's in my eyes!'' Sapphire groaned as she put on her black oversized glasses.

Throughout the week, the kids had been on safari twice, slept underneath the stars and seen a monkey wee all over Mike and Tracy! But, the most notable thing was about to happen.

''Right, lights out in 5 minutes!'' Mike shouted.

''Liam, you do realise that you're lips are blue.'' Tracy noticed.

''So'' Liam shrugged.

''Liam, you've been acting strange recently. Tell me what's up. Please!'' Tracy begged.

''I'm fine.'' Liam replied.

''Sure.''

''I'm sure. I just need the toilet.'' With that, Liam got up and ran to the bathroom, where he threw up all of his supper. As he got up, he felt pain in his back and joints. He was lucky that they were going home the next day, otherwise it could have gotten worse!

On the flight back to England, Liam stayed asleep for the full 17 hours. Everyone was noticing something different about the boy. Even Gus had researched the symptoms! He had blue lips, a pale face and he was struggling to walk. The following day, the thing struck terribly.

It all began after breakfast. Liam was the last to leave the table. He put his plate in the sink. He turned on his heels when he felt an awful pain in his head like a hot knife was being stabbed into him. Tracy noticed him struggling and walked up to him.

''Liam, are you ok?'' Tracy asked. Too late! Liam fell onto the kitchen floor with a bang!

''Liam, can you hear me? Liam!''

''Who are you?'' Gus asked.

''Look, a boy's fainted and we need to take him to hospital!'' A paramedic shouted.

''I need I.D.'' Gus replied.

''Gus, let them in!'' Sapphire pulled Gus back and let them in.

''Right, what happened?'' A paramedic asked Tracy.

''Well, we went to Tanzania and he's been acting strange for a week now.'' Tracy explained.

''You do realise that he has a mosquito bite on his forehead.'' The other paramedic asked.

''I think it might be...''

''NO!'' Tracy cried horrifically.

''We'll check him out.''

At the hospital, Liam had to undergo several blood tests.

''I'd sit down.'' A doctor told Tracy. ''Liam has severe malaria.''

**Sorry for the wait! I have exams. So, I made this chapter dramatic.**


	14. Chapter 14

''WHAT!'' Tracy screamed at the top of her voice.

''If he had arrived here a few minutes later, he could have...well...yeah.'' The doctor explained. Tracy quickly, but carefully, opened the door of the room and sat down. The holiday was meant to be a fun experience. Instead, Liam was nearly dead.

At the Dumping Ground, Mike, Gina and Tracy had decided that it would be best to tell Sapphire first, then Lily, and then Sapphire would tell the younger ones after dinner.

''So he has malaria.'' Sapphire explained to Lily, who reacted strangely.

''Aren't you gonna say something?'' Sapphire asked.

''Ok. I will.'' Lily answered as she stood up.

''Phone then!'' Sapphire pointed to her phone.

''Well it's not my fault is it now!'' Lily shouted as she stormed out of the room.

''Wh...what's going on?'' Megan asked as she and Kyle walked in.

''Liam has malaria and that cow Lily doesn't even care!'' Sapphire annoyingly shouted.

''Malaria!'' Carmen appeared out of nowhere.

''Don't...'' Too late!

''OH MY FLIPPIN HECK! LIAM'S GOT MALARIA!'' Carmen shouted.

''What!'' Tee and Johnny shouted in unison.

''Gus! What's mal... mala...'' Carmen stuttered.

''Malaria.'' Johnny corrected.

''Malaria is a tropical disease from mosquito's. In severe cases, death and coma can result. The fatality rate can exceed 20% in some cases.'' Gus explained to them. Carmen had tears in her eyes. Everyone was shocked, apart from Lily, who just shrugged and went to her room.

''LILY! YOU'RE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I'VE EVER MET! IF TEE WAS THIS CLOSE TO DYING, JOHNNY WOULD BE WITH HER THE WHOLE TIME. AND YOU ARE JUST SHRUGGING YOU'RE STUPID SHOULDERS!'' Sapphire shouted.

''Well he isn't this close to dying, is he!'' Lily said back as she opened up a book.

''Well, there's something that you don't know.'' Sapphire whispered as she shut the door.

''This'd better be good.'' Lily shut her book.

''He has severe malaria. If Liam reached A&E even a few minutes later, there would be no Liam.'' Sapphire whispered. Lily's eyes widened.

''You know what used to happen in medieval times.'' Lily was about to say something that would make Sapphire explode.

''What.'' Sapphire sighed.

''If somebody got ill, some of them believed that it was a punishment sent by God. That's what it is. He did all of this deliberately so that he could steal all of the attention off Daynah and Stacy.'' Lily explained it all. Sapphire was about to explode when she heard Stacy.

''Really! Phone please!'' Sapphire got up and saw Stacy.

''What you doing?'' Sapphire asked.

''Liam has malaria.'' Stacy replied, sounding like she cared.

''And you care because.''

''If Lily is being stubborn, then he needs someone like me. I've had it before, but only very briefly.'' With that, Stacy went to her daughter's room.

**One week later**

**Liam's POV**

I wake up only to find that I'm not at the Dumping Ground. I'm in hospital. My head aches. I can feel that my hand is in someone else's. It was Tracy. I squeezed it to get her attention as I am too weak to turn around.

''Liam! Oh thank goodness for that!'' Tracy said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

''What happened?'' I say weakly, but I can't.

''You're gonna be stuck here for a while. I'm sorry to say this, but you have malaria.'' Tracy explained.

**Tracy's POV**

He didn't answer me. _Poor boy, _I thought. I cannot imagine the stress that he is in now. I can see a graph of Liam's body temperature in front of me. It was going everywhere. Yesterday, it was 36oC, and today it is 42oC! I notice that Liam tries to move, but his body won't let him.

''Liam, just stay still.'' I comfort him by stroking his soft brown hair. The question that is spinning in my head is this... Will he survive?

**Dun dun dun... cliff hanger! I probably won't be updating during the weekend due to exams *sobs*. As mrsmalfoy07 knows, the work in our school is extremely hard.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the wait! This is the last chapter, so it'll be very short! But, please check out my other story, The Dumping Ground!**

* * *

''Liam! Get up! You're free to go!'' Tracy shouted, waking Liam up.

''Why doesn't anything change here!'' Liam complained.

''Come on! You were here three weeks and you want to stay!'' Tracy giggled.

''Welcome home Liam!'' The kids cheered.

''So, who's ready for a game of bowling?'' Tracy shouted over the noise.

''YEAH!'' The children screamed.

* * *

**Yeah, so this is the end! But, submit a character for my other story, The Dumping Ground!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Why are they in care?:**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciete them! :)**


End file.
